Dance With Me
by innocent-rebel
Summary: Shino finds himself trapped in a dance he didn't ask to be in, and doesn't know how to stop. Modern AU Oneshot. ShinoTen


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any associated characters. They are property of Kishimoto.

A/N: Hey guys, not really sure what to say, just that I hope you're all doing good and are having a great summer. ^^ This is just a oneshot based on a longer story I might write, and takes place in a Modern Konoha AU. Please let me know what you think, but above all, I hope you enjoy the story, for that is why writers write.

X

Dancing wasn't supposed to be this hard.

Shino bit back a groan as he went through the stretches once again before taking his position on the studio floor. It was a small room on the fifth floor with mirrors and practice bars on every wall except for the one where a large window stood, and a sweaty smell that clung to the air long after the dancers left. By this time at night, it was completely empty save for him and the cleaning crew, but he couldn't go home just yet. A few months ago his friend Hinata had been planning on going with her boyfriend to the annual Hyuuga ball, only to find out later he was cheating and the relationship dissolved. Now, because of his big mouth and chivalry, he was learning to dance in order to take her. With only three weeks left though, he wondered if the more socially acceptable thing wouldn't be for him not to go at all. It probably wouldn't look right for the heiresses' dance partner to be constantly crushing her feet.

He shook his head as he extended his arms and tried to dance with his invisible partner. On his own, or working on his jutsus, movement was easy. Even the most complex move didn't seem beyond him as he allowed himself to fall into the flow and every sense he had came alive.

But dancing...

Shino looked at himself in the mirrored wall and felt even more like an idiot, with his arms around an invisible waist and then trying to go into a spin that would have broken an arm. He almost hadn't found the school that Hinata recommended and more than once he wished he hadn't. The instructors here were crueler than any teacher he'd ever had, their lessons made no sense; he even wasn't sure if they knew what they were talking about half the time.

There was one perk to being here though. Two, actually, if he thought about it. Growing up, he had never had many friends and he had always told himself it didn't matter. That all he needed was one close confident and that was it. But even that seemed hard too find. Hinata was a dear friend, but she wasn't someone he felt that close to. Same with Kiba, who he more felt a rivalry for than anything else.

Here though he'd met some very...interesting people. One was a boy who helped teach a class next door, with thick eyebrows, wild black hair and an always present smile. At first Shino had simply decided to ignore him. They were in different dances after all, and Shino knew he wasn't the approachable type. Apparently, that was lost on the other teenager who had greeted him warmly his first day and every day since. Surprisingly, after the initial shock, Shino found he wasn't that annoying. Strange, definitely. But he listened well, and unlike so many, when he set his sights on something his passion never seemed to dwindle. And of course...he'd helped in certain areas.

A small smile passed over Shino's face before he brought it under control.

He had never expected someone like her to be here.

On his first day he had stumbled in here out of the cold, completely clueless where he should go, and the empty desk downstairs did nothing to help. And apparently, this place was invitation only as the girl who came down the stairs a minute later so 'warmly' informed him. He had pulled out the card that Hinata had given him, but even that didn't seem to warm her attitude up and she took it upon herself to actually call her and find out.

Needless to say, he'd been insulted that she would think he was lying, and possibly even a thief. Right then and there, that's when he decided he wanted nothing to do with her...and then found out she was helping with the class he was in.

Shino shook his head as he moved his arms, this time changing their angle a bit and trying to relax his shoulders.

For a girl whose name meant Heaven, she certainly hadn't seemed very angelic and they had butted heads more than once over his first few weeks here. Then she had been assigned to be his personal instructor, and at first, things only became worse...

Then they began to talk. He found Konoha wasn't her original home, that she had been adopted at a young age and before that, life had forced her to build a wall around herself. But he also found out that she loved both dancing and weaponry. She kept a small collection at home and practiced frequently, though there was really no need. Even if Konoha was still technically a ninja village, jutsus were still taught, and the academy still there to prepare another generation of shinobi...there was no need. Not for many at least. The wars had long ago ended, and with technology as it was, it was easier than ever for the leaders and Kages to communicate.

That didn't stop her though, just like it had never stopped him. She also had turned out to be a surprisingly good listener, if impatient in wanting to solve problems, and unlike most girls, she didn't find him creepy. He had told her right before she began teaching him a dance where they held hands, what his hands contained. Her only response was that as long as he kept his hands at her waist, she didn't care what bugs he had under his skin.

As he continued to move, Shino refocused his attention on his invisible partner, only this time, imaging they had a face. In his mind, he could see large brown eyes looking back at him, a smiling face, and brown hair pulled up in buns on either side of her head. Her hands felt warm against his, and there were calluses on her fingertips and palms. She moved with him, but didn't stop from correcting his footwork with a nudge of her own and he could hear her laugh as he made a fumble.

'_Back and forth, back and forth, now spin and let me go under the bridge.' _she coaxed with a smirk. _'Now let me back under the bridge...'_

He didn't need her to use such a foolish analogy. He understood quiet well what to do.

'_Don't loose your focus. Keep your steps even for this count.'_

Shino nodded, doing as he was told, and tightening his grip on her hands as if to make sure she wouldn't leave as he continued to move. His footsteps gliding across the floor, and music playing in the background. He could hear her laughing as they moved. Not at him, but in delight at the dance itself. She was moving closer, putting her head on his shoulder, and allowing him to move one hand tighter around her waist and then the other, drawing her closer still.

The music began to slow, but neither of their movements did. They were going faster than ever before. Flying through the routine and twisting and turning with unmatched grace. His arms extended, allowing her to go down in a dip before he pulled her up. Her face was suddenly so close. Her scent almost overpowering. It only seemed natural to lean forward a bit more...

"Hey kid!"

A sudden voice broke into his world and Shino jerked up, realizing that his eyes had been closed the entire time and that was alone in the studio.

"Are you gonna pack up any time soon? We gotta clean this." the janitor said as he folded his arms and leaned against the door.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize how late it was." Shino said and hurried to gather his things and after less than a minute, had his oversized jacket on and his bag over his shoulder as he headed out; trying to hide his red face. Part of him couldn't believe he'd allowed himself to become that lost in a fantasy he didn't even hear someone approach. Another part couldn't believe what his fantasy had been about.

Dancing with Tenten. Her allowing him to pull her that close. Wanting to be that close to him.

He shook his head and sighed as he walked down the cold street, allowing the wind to bite at his face. It was just a fantasy. Nothing more than that. This was just dancing...

Dancing. It wasn't supposed to be this hard. Or bring this kind of trouble.

THE END

A/N: Hop you guys liked it. Please let me know what you thought, and have a great day.

Be Blessed

Your friend

innocent-rebel


End file.
